Bittersweet Reminiscence
by Nadia Blackrose
Summary: Όμως ακόμα τον βασάνιζε η πίκρα όταν το μυαλό του βουτούσε στα άδυτα της ψυχής του, ανασύροντας απ'το βυθό τα τραυματικά παιδικά του βιώματα...


**Bittersweet Reminiscence**

**Αυτό το φικ το εμπνεύστηκα αφότου διάβασα και το 7ο βιβλίο του Χάρι Πόττερ, κι εξελίσσεται λίγο καιρό μετά το τέλος, οπότε σε περίπτωση που δεν έχετε διαβάσει και το τελευταίο βιβλίο διαβάστε με δική σας επιφύλαξη, γιατί περιέχει μερικά σπόιλερς.**

O ήλιος είχε κρυφτεί κάπου στο απέραντο γκρι του ορίζοντα που 'χε εξαπλωθεί στον ουρανό, λιγοστές ακτίνες να δραπετεύουν από τα ελαφριά σύννεφα που 'χαν σκεπάσει τις γωνίες του Λονδίνου...

Η ψηλή κορμοστασια του διέσχιζε τους δρόμους γεμάτη αυτοπεποίθηση και περηφάνεια, δίχως ν'αγγίζει τα όρια της αλαζονείας, γιατί αυτός ο κύριος κουβαλούσε μια βαριά ιστορία πίσω του, γεμάτη περιπέτειες, λύπες και χαρές... Ήταν ο Χάρι Πόττερ, το παιδί που κάποτε συγκλόνισε συθέμελα τη μαγική κοινότητα από τις πρώτες μέρες της τραγικής ζωής του, όπου επιβίωσε από τη βάναυση θανατική κατάρα του μεγαλύτερου κακού μάγου που υπήρξε ποτέ, για τον άσχετο κόσμο Τομ Ρίντλερ, για τους μάγους Λόρδος Βόλντεμορτ... Η ζωή του υπήρξε πολυτάραχη, γεμάτη κακουχίες και δυσάρεστα γεγονότα : είδε γονείς, φίλους, πρόσωπα αγαπημένα να χάνονται μακριά του, διασχίζοντας την αντίπερα όχθη, μ'εκείνον να θρηνεί την τραυματική απώλεια τους, γνωρίζοντας τη σκληρή πλευρά της ζωής με τον πιο επώδυνο τρόπο, έμαθε αλήθειες πολύ πικρές για μια τόσο νεαρή ύπαρξη, αλλά στο τέλος τα κατάφερε... νίκησε το Βόλντεμορτ και θριάμβευσε στη ζωή, παραδίδοντας έναν κόσμο πιο ειρηνικό στις επόμενες γενιές μάγων και ανθρώπων, έναν κόσμο για τα παιδιά, τα δικα του και της Τζίνι, της Ερμιόνης και του Ρον, αλλά και τόσα πολλά ακόμα που έτρεχαν χαρούμενα ολόγυρα του, με τους γονείς τους να τα κυνηγούν από πίσω, κατσαδιάζοντάς τα για τη βιασύνη τους, επαινοντας παράλληλα τον ενθουσιασμό τους για τα καινούρια βιβλία που έπιαναν στα χαριτωμένα μικρα χεράκια τους...

Θυμήθηκε τον εαυτό του όταν ήταν νέος, ομολογώντας στον εαυτό του ότι δεν είχε και την καλύτερη σχέση με αυτα, κι ένα μικρό χαμόγελο να σκάει από τα χείλη του, σαν να μην πέρασε ούτε μια μέρα απ'το ακόμα νεανικό πρόσωπο του. Ίσως να μην ήταν ο καλύτερος μαθητής, αλλά το Χόγκουαρτς ήταν η απόδραση του από'κεινη την ασφυκτική αποθήκη όπου κοιμόταν τα περισσότερα παιδικά του χρόνια, καταχωνιασμένος απ'τους θείους του σαν άχρηστη, πεταμένη αποσκευή που δεν ενδιέφερε κανένα... Το πρόσωπο του πήρε ένα μορφασμό δυσαρέσκειας στη θύμηση της προηγούμενης ζωής του, αλλά τα χειρότερα δεν είχαν έρθει ακόμα, γιατί τα φαντάσματα των περασμένων εποχών ξετυλίγονταν μπροστά στα μάτια του, λίγα μέτρα πιο πέρα, μια μορφή απρόσμενη, ακόμα ανεξιχνίαστη...

Δεν ήταν το πρόσωπο αυτό που τον έκανε να σοκαριστεί από την έκπληξη, ούτε η λεπτή πλέον σιλουέτα εκείνου του άντρα, αλλά ένα περίεργο προειδοποιητικό συναίσθημα, ένα κύμα ενέργειας που υποδηλώνε ότι δεν ήταν κάποιος άγνωστος, ούτε η πιο ευχάριστη μορφή που περίμενε να εμφανιστεί ξανά στη ζωή του : Ο Ντάντλι, ο κακομαθημένος του ξαδέρφος, που του'χε κάνει τη ζωή πατίνι και εισέπραττε όλη την αγάπη των γονιών του, ενώ ο Χάρι ήταν ένας παρείσακτος, ένας εισβολέας που κατέστρεφε το μελωδικό συναίσθημα αυτής της χαρούμενης- για τα δικα τους δεδομένα- οικογένειας, γιατί ήταν μάγος, κι ακόμα χειρότερα ζούσε μαζί τους, καταλάμβανε τον πολύτιμο χώρο τους, παρασιτούσε εις βάρος τους, θυμίζοντας τους τη δυσάρεστη ύπαρξη του με την ανεπιθύμητη παρουσία του...

Γύρισε να τον αντικρύσει, κι ένα δάκρυ γλίστρησε σιωπηλά από τα γαλανά του μάτια που κρύβονταν πίσω από ένα ζευγάρι γυαλιά, χαρακτηρίζοντας τον για περισσότερο από ολόκληρη του τη ζωή. Μπορεί να-ταν πια ένας ώριμος άντρας, με μια πανευτυχισμένη οικογένεια, με παιδιά που τρέχουν στην αγκαλιά του και μια γυναίκα που τον λατρεύει, όμως ακόμα τον βασάνιζε η πίκρα όταν το μυαλό του βουτούσε στ'άδυτα της ψυχής του, ανασύροντας απ'το βυθό τα ανεξίτηλα παιδικά του βιώματα, όπου δεν ένιωσε αγάπη από κανέναν του συγγενή, την αδερφή της μητέρας του, τον άντρα της και το γιο τους, κι ένας λυγμός ανέβηκε στα χείλη του γι αυτό το παιδικό παράπονο που κουβαλά ακόμα μέσα του, σαν αγκάθι στην ψυχή του...

Η ζωή μαζί τους ήταν ανυπόφορη, μαρτυρική και παρόλο που τελικά αποχωρίστηκαν, δύο λέξεις είχαν μείνει να βασανίζουν ακόμα το μπερδεμένο του μυαλό, μια εκκρεμότητα που αιωρούνταν αναπάντεχα για το πώς θα μπορούσαν να-ταν τα πράγματα σήμερα, ύστερα από εκείνο το "Σε ευχαριστώ." του Ντάντλι, λίγο πριν αποχωριστούν για πάντα, το πρόσωπο του να τον κοιτάζει γεμάτο στενοχώρια κι ευγνωμοσύνη, συνειδητοποιώντας την έσχατη στιγμή την αγάπη που αισθανόταν για 'κείνο το "διαφορετικό" του ξαδέρφο...

"Γιατί ν'αγαπιέμαι μόνο όταν φεύγω; " είχε σκεφτεί ο Χάρι τότε, δίχως ν'αναζητήσει πότε την απάντηση στην απορία του, παρά μόνο τώρα, σ'αυτή την Διαγώνιο Αλλέα που'χε χιλιοπερπατήσει κι ήξερε σαν την παλάμη του χεριού του, σ'έναν κόσμο απίθανα μη αναμενόμενο να συναντούσε ξανά αυτό το χαμένο συγγενή του τότε...

Οι χτύποι της καρδιάς του αυξάνονταν με ίλλιγγιώδη ρυθμό, τα συναισθήματα του ανάμεικτα, μπερδεμένα, που'θελαν απ'τη μια να οδηγήσουν τα πόδια του προς το μέρος του, να χαιρετίσει το Νταντλι και το πιτσιρίκι με το οποίο κοίταζε τα μαγαζιά, γεμάτος περιέργεια, χαμένος, ανίδεος για το μέρος που βρισκόταν (προφανώς το παιδί του, που κάτι κληρονόμησε από τα δείγματα μαγικής δύναμης που κυλούσαν στις φλέβες της οικογένειας, ακόμα κι αν η θεία Πετούνια δε μπορούσε να κάνει τίποτα δίχως ραβδί, ούτε δέχτηκε ποτέ να καλλιεργήσει αυτό το χάρισμα, αρνούμενη κατηγορηματικά να πάει στο Χογκουαρτς μαζί με την αδερφή της). Από την άλλη, μια αόρατη, ανεξήγητη δύναμη τον πρόσταζε να γυρίσει την πλάτη και ν'αλλάξει πορεία, γυρίζοντας την πλάτη ταυτόχρονα στην πικρή προσωποποίηση του παρελθόντος.

Έμεινε ακίνητος, διστακτικός, σα να-χε παγώσει ο χρονος, με το ρολόι του μυαλού του να χτυπάει ασταμάτητα και τον κόσμο να στροβιλίζεται γύρω του, με τους περαστικούς να τον κοιτούν περίεργα καθώς κι άλλοι που τον προσπερνούσαν αδιάφορα, ιδιαίτερα νέοι που δε γνώριζαν, η δεν είχαν διδαχτεί ακόμα για το ζωντανό αυτό θρύλο στον κόσμο της μαγείας...

Υπήρχε όμως και μια δύναμη ισχυρότερη από κάθε λογική, πιο μαγική από κάθε δυνατό ξόρκι, μια δύναμη πιο έντονη από κάθε πρέπει που διέταζε το εγώ του, που διέλυε κάθε άμυνα του : η δύναμη του μεγαλείου της καρδιάς του, της αστείρευτης αγάπης που έκρυβε σ'αυτην, που δεν κρατούσε κακία, έχοντας διώξει μακριά της τα σκοτεινα σύννεφα του μίσους, γεμάτη ευσπλαχνία, συμπόνοια και συγχώρεση, ικανή να προέλθει και ν'αναδυθεί μονάχα γι αυτές τις δύο λέξεις που 'χε δει να σχηματίζονται στα χείλη του Ντάντλι τότε, αλλά και για έναν ακόμη λόγο εξίσου σημαντικό : ήταν ο πρώτος του ξαδέρφος, ο ανιψιός που δε γνώρισε η μητέρα του, κουβαλούσε το αίμα του κι αυτό δε μπορούσε να το αλλάξει τίποτα. Ύστερα από τα παιδιά του, ο Ντάντλι ήταν σίγουρα ο τελευταίος συγγενής που του 'χε απομείνει κι ίσως είχε αλλάξει, ίσως μέσα από τα χρόνια και τις καταστάσεις να-χε ωριμάσει και να-χε γίνει ένας καλύτερος άνθρωπος (έχοντας ένα παιδί με μαγικές δυνάμεις, ίσως να μπορούσε πια να κατανοήσει τα λάθη που 'χε κάνει) , που μπορεί να θυμόταν ακόμα ότι ζούσε για πολύ καιρό μ'ένα παιδί μου το έλεγαν Χάρι Πόττερ...

Όπως και να-χε, δεν είχε τίποτα να χάσει, ούτε να πληγωθεί ξανά, οπότε μετά από βαθειά περισυλλογή έκανε το εγχείρημα και πήγε προς το μέρος του...


End file.
